This invention relates to a magnetic circuit in a rotation system.
More particularly, this invention relates to a magnetic circuit in the rotation system obtaining a mechanical rotation power by transforming the electric energy into magnetic energy, and at the same time necessary electric and mechanical energy by transforming the four magnetic flux summed in one magnetic circuit into electric energy and mechanical energy: the flux generated from an induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation in am armature for generating the mechanical power, the flux generated from an induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation in am armature for generating the mechanical power, and the flux generated from the field magnet.
The revolving devices that have been invented so far can be categorized into three types: motors that generate revolving force by using electrical energy, generators that generate electric power by using mechanical power, and dynamotor which are made by mechanically or electrically connecting generators and motors.
In the above-mentioned revolving devices most of the cases tried to simply change the device structure in order to maximize the efficiency of output power versus input power. This effort, however, has not provided many results besides the fact that it has only removed the ripple phenomenon.
As one can see, efforts to maximize efficiency have always been made. One of these is the patent (Korean patent No: 90-382. Title of the invention: magnetic circuit and magnetic induction method of rotator for generating mechanical and electric power, Issuing date: Jan., 12, 1995) issued to this inventor. As described in FIG. 1, the invention is composed of revolving field magnet(2) which rotates with the attractive and repulsive force of the magnetic field, the armatures for generating the mechanical power(3) that are formed with the several coiled bolts which support rotation of the revolving field magnet(2), the coiled armatures for generating the electric power(4) which are made of conductors and are designed to receive the magnetic flux generated when the revolving field magnet(2) rotates, the induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation(5) which control the magnetic flux according to the rotational phase of the revolving field magnet(2), and the induction means for magnetic flux circulation which include the circulation conductor(yoke)(6) for circulating the magnetic flux induced on the induction electromagnet. Therefore, when the power source is connected to the input power lines (p1-p18) in the armatures for generating the mechanical power(3) and the induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation(5), rotational force of the revolving field magnet(2) is generated. At the same time, part of the flux induced at the induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation(5) in the armatures for generating the electric power(4) and the induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation(5) in the armatures for generating the mechanical power is used to get the rotational force of the revolving field magnet(2). Some of the remaining flux, the flux generated at the opposite side of the pole piece of the armatures for generating the mechanical power, first flows first through the induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation(5) in armatures for generating the mechanical power and the circulation conductor(yoke)(6), then flows through the induction electromagnet for magnetic flux circulation(5) in armatures for generating the electric power, and finally summed with the flux from movement of the above mentioned revolving field magnet to generate the electromotive force. In the end, the amount of energy return is equal to the amount of energy that remains after the loss of energy experienced by the electromotive force. The reason why we call it xe2x80x9cenergy returnxe2x80x9d is because the remaining amount of energy in the electromotive force after the loss is applied to part of the power input.
The above-mentioned rotation system, however, generates too much heat the product due of intensive winding on the armatures for generating the electric power when the system is loaded, and is not able to fully utilize the magnetic flux from the cross area of the revolving field magnet. In addition, a partial concentration of magnetic force from the armatures for generating the mechanical power in this system prevents from obtaining a uniform torque. As the intensive wound areas of the armatures for generating the electric power and of the electromagnet for inducing magnetic flux circulation per same area increase vertically, the flux magnetic flux does not increase due to the small area of the field magnet as much as shrinked by them.
Also, in the motor, as the speed increases, the counter electromotive force becomes bigger and repulses the input power this lowers the current into the coil of the armatures for generating the mechanical power. Hence, the torque becomes small as the speed increases.
This invention is to solve the above problems and has four objectives. The first objective is to provide the magnetic circuit of the rotation system that provides high efficient electromotive force by constructing the system in such a way that the several armatures for generating the electric power correspond to the cross area of the revolving field magnet. Thus the system effectively induces the magnetic flux of the revolving field magnet on to the several armatures for generating the electric power.
The second objective of this invention is to provide a magnetic circuit for the rotation system that provides a uniform torque by splitting the single pole piece into several ones in the armatures for generating the mechanical power.
The third objective is to provide a magnetic circuit for the rotation system that provides a high degree of efficiency by maximizing the amount of the magnetic flux of the field magnet. This can be done by properly splitting, into highly balanced areas, the electromagnets for inducting magnetic flux circulation in the armatures for generating the electric power and in the armatures for generating the mechanical power, and at the same time by optimizing the coil wind-up area of the electromagnets.
By winding together and winding individually the electromagnets for inducting magnetic flux in armatures for generating the electric power and the electromagnets for inducting magnetic flux circulation in the armatures for generating the mechanical power with the two electromagnets separated by an air gap; and by applying power to the electromagnets for inducting magnetic flux circulation according to the rotational phase of the revolving field magnet, one of the magnetic fluxes generates the electromotive force and the rest magnetic fluxes provide the rotational force.
The fifth objective is to provide a magnetic circuit for the rotation system that maintains or increases the torque regardless of an increase in the counter electromotive force induced by increasing rotational speed. By the electric load produced in countering the electromotive force generated in armatures for generating the electric power, the polarity of the pole pieces in the armatures for generating the electric power changes to the same polarity as the pole pieces in the armatures for generating the mechanical power. This will increase the mechanical force regardless of an increase in the counter electromotive force that is induced by increasing rotational speed.
According to the present invention there are provided; a rotatory means which is fixed at an axis and rotates by the repulsive and attractive magnetic field forces; a means for generating mechanical power which is composed of several projecting parts or slots in a circular stator and generates the magnetic force to the revolving field magnet to increase revolving movement, when the input power is applied to;
a means for generating the electric power that forms inside of the above-mentioned circular stator, which is placed alternatively with the above-mentioned armature for generating the mechanical power and generates the electromotive force by receiving the magnetic flux from the above-mentioned revolving field magnet and the above-mentioned armature for generating the mechanical power. Also, in order to control the magnetic flux flow according to the rotational phase of the revolving field magnet, a magnetic circuit in the rotation system for generating the mechanical and electric power is provided to offer the induction means for magnetic flux circulation that part of the above-mentioned means for generating the mechanical power and part of the above-mentioned means for generating the electric power are wound. Spaced with the air gap, with coil either in common or individually. Also, it provides a circulation conductor(yoke) for circulating the magnetic flux from the induction means for the magnetic flux circulation and from the means for generating electric power.
According to another aspect of the invention are provided; a rotatory means which is fixed at an axis and rotates by the repulsive and attractive forces of magnetic field; a means (armature) for generating the mechanical power that is composed of several projecting parts or slots in a circular stator and generates the magnetic force to the revolving field magnet to increase revolving movement, when the input power is applied to;
a means (armature) for generating the electric power that is formed inside of the above-mentioned circular stator, is placed alternatively with the above-mentioned means for generating the mechanical power, and generates the electromotive force by receiving the magnetic flux from the above-mentioned revolving field magnet and means for generating the mechanical power and its electromagnet for inducing the magnetic flux circulation.
Also a transformative means is the means in which the electromotive force produced at the means armature for generating the electric power increases the torque of the mechanical power by changing the polarity of the pole piece in the armature for generating the electric power when the system is loaded.
Also, in order to control the magnetic flux according to the rotational phase of the revolving field magnet, a magnetic circuit in the rotation system for generating the electric power provides the induction means for magnetic flux circulation that part of the above-mentioned means for generation the mechanical power and part of the above-mentioned means for generating the electric power are wound, spaced with the air gap, with coil either in common or individually. Also, it provides a circulation conductor (yoke) for circulating the magnetic flux from the induction means for the magnetic flux circulation and the means for generating the electric power.